jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style! The Manual of Style is a guide for new contributors/editors. However, existing contributors/editors may review this guide for a refresher. Editing Pages To edit a page, click the orange 'Edit' button on the top right of the page. Some pages are protected, and you must be a member of the wiki for 4 days/be a staff member to edit them. Pages may be locked due to mass editing or vandalism. When editing pages, keep in mind that you must use proper grammar, or you may receive a warning (please use American English when editing). If adding information regarding the game, make sure it's true and not a conspiracy/assumption. Never insert information about yourself or your experiences. If adding information about a bug, add it to the Bugs & Glitches page. When referring to a player, do not use he/she pronouns, use "they". Additionally, refer to any player as just a player, and not your personal view of them. Lastly, do not use slang, such as "u, ur, chopper, crims, cop, campers, jew" and other words similar to these while editing a page. Most of the gameplay is influenced by player choice. However, do not make generalizations/assumptions about players (e.g. saying that police will camp at a certain spot, or criminals are more likely to rob a location), because these assumptions are not relevant to the game's general information. When creating a page, remember to use 4 sections: An Infobox, Overview, Trivia, and a Gallery, respectively. When you are finished editing a page, press "Save Page" on the top right of the screen. There will be a prompt telling you to add information about your edit, to follow the page (get notifications for whenever the page is edited), or to mark it as a minor edit (this edit will not appear in the page's History and won't count as an edit on your count). All of these are optional. If an edit needs to be canceled, press the Cancel button which is right next to the Save Page button. If you get a warning for session hijacking, press "Try Again", and the page will be saved. Adding Images If you wish to add an image, go to , and upload your desired image. To quickly add an image while editing a page, click the image that displays a single painting. Images must not have any of the user GUIs visible, display other players, yourself, or anything unnecessary unless required. For pages that must have a player's avatar visible, said avatar must wear default clothing, have a gray skin tone, and have no hair, custom body parts, or accessories equipped. Images that break the Guidelines will be deleted on sight by the Staff Team, and the person who added them will be warned/blocked. The duration of a block will depend on how severe/inappropriate the image was. Images posted may wrap text, like the one to the right. Creating New Pages Only create a new page if it is absolutely necessary (e.g. a new feature is added and nobody has made a page about it yet). Do not create pages of things that serve no purpose, such as minor locations or simple Roblox features. As stated above, when creating a new page, remember to add an Overview, Trivia section, Criticism section (if it's necessary), Gallery, and Infobox respectively. If one of these cannot be completed, type "Add information here." in place of the section. When finished creating a page, save it, and add necessary categories. Adding unnecessary pages will result in a block. History and Undoing Edits When on a page, you can click the slide-down tab next to the Edit button. There will be an option to view the history of the page. To view a user's edit on said page, press the "diff" link and it'll show you the user's edit alongside the edit before that. If a user is adding unnecessary information or is vandalizing a page, you can press "undo" next to the user's edit in the History section. You will be taken to a page which will let you explain the reason of undoing it. Changing the description is optional. If a user persistently makes edits you have to undo, contact a staff member. What not to do: Edit Farming Edit farming is the act of constantly adding/changing minor things to a page in forms of different edits. This is considered to be highly annoying, as it clutters up the page's History section, the recent wiki activity, and is seen as a way to make people try to make themselves look like they're contributing a lot. If adding multiple things, do so on a single edit. If you noticed a mistake on one of your edits, you are free to correct it in a new edit, but don't do these so-said "corrections" excessively. If you are caught doing this you may receive a warning, and past that, you may be blocked. Adding useless categories or new categories to pages will also be seen as edit farming. If a page is lacking appropriate categories, you are allowed to add them. Editing Profiles Under most circumstances, do ''not ''edit another user's profile.The only times you are allowed to edit another user's profile are if: * You are undoing vandalism. * Said user has given you direct permission to edit their profile. * Said user is your alternate account. If you want to see something changed on a user's profile, please ask them to change it, and don't edit for yourself. Editing another user's profile will get you immediately blocked. Final Tips * Only link a certain page once per article. For example, if you were to link the Cargo Train in a page, make sure that it's the only Cargo Train link. * Do not unnecessarily bold, italicize, or capitalize words to exaggerate them. * Do not exaggerate a fact, since it's unnecessary and gives your personal view (e.g. "Jailbreak is a very popular game.") * Do not create run-on sentences. Once you are finished with one claim in a sentence, create another sentence. * Please do not create pages about useless or common things. Examples: Road, Chat (Every Roblox game has it), Lava, etc. * Do not add an unneeded section to a page, unless absolutely necessary. * If a page is locked, contact a staff member about it. Keep in mind that most pages are edit-restricted to users who haven't been contributing to the wiki for 4+ days. * Don't excessively use exclamation points. They are used to exclaim something, and are not to be used often in informative articles. Category:Staff Related Pages Category:Guides